


1 - Surprise

by PapayaK



Series: Whump > Boredom [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: Whump > Boredom
Series: Whump > Boredom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1 - Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Like many of us, I’m bored. (I love being bored - really gets the creative juices flowing) I really wanted to write something epic, but apparently that doesn’t happen on demand. So I have decided to write a bunch of snippets of whump. (like Whumptober) Some will have a bit of story - others will be a shameless excuse for pure whump. My goal is to keep them all around 1000 words, but we’ll see. Also, fair warning, I’m putting this note at the beginning of each one since I don’t know which one you’ll read first.  
> Thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment. -Papaya

Shawn could not believe it. 

He had done everything. He really had. He’d followed the clues, he’d put them together, he’d solved the case. He had even managed to lure their culprit right into Lassie and Jules’ waiting arms…

Okay. Maybe he hadn’t done everything, but seriously, could he really be blamed for not frisking the guy?

Their bad guy had no history of guns. He’d never even applied for a license to carry. In all the days he’d spent following him, Shawn had never seen him handle a weapon. 

But he had one now.

As soon as their bad guy had realized he was about to be cuffed and there was no way out, he’d pulled his pistol on the detectives. Thankfully, Juliet’s quick reflexes had saved the day. She’d seen his motion and reacted instantly, grabbing his arm and forcing it away from her partner. It only went off once before Lassie was able to get on his other side and help her subdue him. 

It was actually really cool to watch the partners. The whole thing only lasted a couple seconds, but it was almost like a dance how they worked together. Anticipating each other’s moves, they had him disarmed and in cuffs before Shawn could even breathe.

Slightly breathless, Juliet looked around, making sure everything was under control as Lassie jerked the guy towards the waiting cruiser and tossed him in the backseat.

Shawn didn’t understand why her face suddenly paled.

“Shawn! You’re bleeding!” She cried and moved to his side.

“What?” He asked, puzzled. He looked down at himself and was surprised to see a red stain spreading on his lower left side. He could already feel the warmth spreading into his jeans.

How had Jules suddenly gotten so tall that she could look down at him?

When had he ended up on the pavement? 

Had he been shot? The sound of the gun going off reverberated in his memory, but he was pretty sure he would have felt something if he’d been shot.

Then Jules pressed down on the wound. Hard.

He felt that.

He moaned, “Please, Jules… don’t.”

“I’m sorry, Shawn, I have to stop the bleeding,” but she wasn’t looking at him. She was looking up at Lassiter and Shawn couldn’t see her expression.

He could see Lassie’s though. The detective was looking down at him as he shouted into his phone. He looked a little… scared?

That couldn’t be right.

“I’m sorry, Shawn,” 

Oh no! Now Jules was outright weeping! “J’lss” He tried to comfort her.

“I shoved the gun right toward you! This is all my fault!” 

He could feel her warm tears falling on his arm. Strange. Such a small thing, a tear, but he could feel the distinct shape and weight of each one. He tried to reach up and brush them away but something must have been holding his arms down. He couldn’t raise them at all.

He wanted her to stop crying. He really did. He wanted Jules to be happy.

He watched Lassiter kneel on his other side and the two partners looked at each other. Shawn could tell they were speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words. They looked so serious.

“Hold on, Spencer!” Lassie yelled at him, “You’re not dying today!”

Well, duh! Shawn thought. He started to roll his eyes, but that backfired on him because everything went black.

oO0Oo

When Shawn woke up, the room in which he found himself was dimly lit and there were sounds of machines quietly going about their business. He felt decidedly loopy. 

His mind, working at about one-quarter speed, slowly put together that he was in the hospital. 

Then he remembered the odd experience of being shot. Had that really happened?

“Hey, Pal,” he heard a voice from the shadows that lurked just beyond his field of vision.

“Dad?” he rasped. “Wh-appened?”

His dad leaned forward to where Shawn could actually see him and put a straw to his lips. “What do you remember?”

Shawn just enjoyed the soothing sensation of the cool water on his sore throat. Finally he responded, “Shot?”

Shawn saw the silhouette of his dad’s head bob once, “Yup. Actually not too much damage, but the bullet managed to nick an artery. You lost a lot of blood, kid. We almost lost you.”

“M’ r’t here.”

There was a soft huff that Shawn suspected was supposed to be a chuckle.

“The good news is Juliet and Lassiter kept you from bleeding out long enough to get you here and get you patched up. You’re gonna be fine.”

Shawn could feel himself fading, but there was one thing he needed to get out, “Jules.”

Henry tilted his head patiently.

“Not her fault.” He whispered.

Henry nodded sadly, “True, and she knows it. Lassiter made sure of that. But it may take a little while before she really believes it.”

Shawn looked at him sadly, too weak to say any more.

“Seeing you awake and alive will do more to lay those feelings to rest than anything.” Henry adjusted his blanket, tucking him in for the night like he was six. “You get some rest so you can show her you’re okay in the morning, alright?” 

But Shawn was already asleep.

oO0Oo  
End  
oO0Oo


End file.
